melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
One Carousel
"One Carousel" is the fourth song by Melanie Martinez and Nico Collins for their collaboration album, Alone Baby. ''It is a mashup of ''One Thing ''by Nico Collins and ''Carousel ''by Melanie Martinez. Lyrics '''Bold= Nico' I don’t wanna hear it cuz you've said it all before Your boyfriend is a loser and he fucked another whore I put you back together even though you never want me You only want one thing You only want one thing I know chasing after you is like a fairytale But I feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel When you hit a low I’m the first one that you call Need all my attention ‘steada talking to the wall Try to justify it even though it’s not your fault No you don’t want my opinion Just someone to listen Oh, come take my hand And run through playland So high, too high At the carnival Burn through every fire girl you got me going blind While you keep moving backwards every time But you already bought a ticket And there's no turning back now I don’t wanna hear it cuz you've said it all before Your boyfriend is a loser and he fucked another whore I put you back together even though you never want me You only want one thing You only want one thing ''' I know chasing after you is like a fairytale But I feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel '''You wear me down to the core When it’s 3 am and you come banging on my door Tell me why you’re really here and what you need me for You’re the main attraction And I’m just a distraction Right, right when I'm near It's like you disappear Where'd you go? Mr. Houdini, you're a freak show I could play the victim but then how would you survive? So I watch you go backwards every time But you already bought a ticket And there's no turning back now I don’t wanna hear it cuz you've said it all before Your boyfriend is a loser and he fucked another whore I put you back together even though you never want me You only want one thing You only want one thing ''' I know chasing after you is like a fairytale But I feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel '''Can’t win a game that you won’t even play You borrow my heart then you throw it away I’m just somebody that you can replace Cuz you only want one thing You only want one thing And now I'm stuck, I'm stuck Riding, riding, riding I don’t wanna hear it cuz you've said it all before Your boyfriend is a loser and he fucked another whore I put you back together even though you never want me You only want one thing 'You only want one thing ' I know chasing after you is like a fairytale But I feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel Trivia *DFG likes this song because it contains One Thing, one of her favourite Nico Collins songs. Navigation Category:Songs Category:Alone Baby Category:2020 Category:Collaborative